1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information registration system for registering correction information of a removable lens apparatus in an image pickup apparatus, as well as an information registration method, a registration apparatus, and an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in some image pickup apparatuses such as digital still cameras to/from which a lens apparatus can be attached/removed, it has been possible to store correction information for lens apparatuses in a memory, read correction information corresponding to the attached lens apparatus from the memory, and correct a picked-up image. With such image pickup apparatuses, it is necessary to pre-store, in the memory, correction information for lens apparatuses that are to be attached and used.
Image pickup apparatuses themselves have become diverse, and particularly with entry models, there are cases in which the memory capacity and processing capability are not very high due to price reduction. It is therefore possible for part of the correction information to not be used (i.e., some correction processing is not executed).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-267770 discloses technology relating to an image pickup apparatus that obtains, from a lens apparatus attached to the image pickup apparatus, unique information that identifies the lens apparatus, obtains optical characteristics information for the lens that corresponds to the obtained unique information via a computer network, and stores the optical characteristics information in a memory.
However, in the above conventional technology, the lens information that is stored in a memory of the image pickup apparatus has been automatically selected based on the unique information of the lens apparatus that is attached to the image pickup apparatus. Therefore, a user has not been able to visually confirm which lens apparatus's correction information, from a list of lens apparatuses that can be registered in the image pickup apparatus from a registration apparatus, will be stored in the memory of the image pickup apparatus.
Also, in the above conventional technology, even if the image pickup apparatus does not use part of the correction information, all of the correction information is stored in the memory of the image pickup apparatus. It is therefore possible for memory space to be wasted by unnecessary correction information that is not actually used.